Love According to Ron Weasley
by Aoife Malfoy
Summary: HPDM Slash. No HBP Spoilers. AU. This is the companion piece to Love According to Severus Snape. Just because I feel that love cannot grow in isolation but it needs support from others as well. I don't see enough fics do that especially with these two cha


**Title:** Love According to Ron Weasley  
**Author:** Aoife Malfoy  
**Pairing:** Implied H/D (This means slash, people!)  
**Rating:** G  
**Genre:** Humor/Angst (wierd, i know)  
**Word count:** 1,833  
**Disclaimer:** Property of JK Rowling. Only borrowing for my own amusement.  
**Beta: **none  
**Summary: **This is the companion piece to _Love According to Severus Snape_. Just because I feel that love cannot grow in isolation but it needs support from others as well. I don't see enough fics do that especially with these two characters (Ron & Snape) grins.

A loud crash followed by raised voices broke the silence of the room. Ron Weasley looked up at the door that the noise was coming from, itching to see what the hell was going on but a restraining hand stopped him.

"You know how they are. They'll be out soon enough." Dean's calm voice cut through his worried thoughts and he squelched the overprotective urge he always had when it came to Harry. Dean was right. This happened all the time lately and surely he should be used to the proceedings and the outcome by now.

And as usual the door to that room swung violently open and out came a furious-looking Harry Potter followed closely by an equally agitated Draco Malfoy.

"So are you going off to do your _saving people_ thing again? Going after strangers, Harry? People you've never met while you leave me here to rot away slowly from the madness of knowing you're in danger and not having the slightest clue if you're alright? You selfish bastard!" Draco yelled as he yanked hard on Harry's sleeve as to stop him from walking away…again.

"Me? _A_ _selfish bastard_? Are you sure you're not talking about yourself, Draco? Last time I checked I'm the one who is willing to risk his life for what's right!" Harry spat out furiously, coming to the end of his patience and facing off with Draco once more.

"Yes, of course! How can I forget that you're _sodding_ Boy Who Lived? Orphan loved by all and savior of the goddamn universe? Shall I curtsy now or later, your royal dickhead?" Draco sneered.

"Go to hell, Malfoy!" Harry snarled angrily, incensed at being mocked by Draco who knew more than anyone how his celebrity status bothered him.

Enraged, Draco seized Harry by the shoulders. "I already _am_ in hell, Potter!" He growled. "Do you know how guilty I feel for asking you to stay, knowing it would cost someone their life but unable to stop myself from doing so anyway? Do you know how it feels to watch the seconds crawl by as I wait anxiously for your return, not knowing if you'll still be whole when you do?" Draco shook his head in sadness, tears frozen behind misty grey eyes.

"You've already left me once, Harry. It almost killed me the last time." Draco said sadly as he took a step back and released his lover. "I don't think I can do it again." He whispered softly and then he fled because he knew that if he stayed a moment longer it would mean the end to his composure and he would not breakdown in front of a pack of Gryffindors!

"Draco!" Harry called after the blonde but he was already out of the room. He sighed deeply as he walked dejectedly over the plush armchair in the corner and plunked down on it, intent on doing some serious brooding.

"He's in love with you, you know." Ron said cautiously as he approached, seeing that he was being called on to do his "_best mate_" duty.

Gripping his wayward locks in frustration, Harry muttered. "I know that, Ron."

"Do you really? I'm starting to doubt that." Ron snorted at the frustrated Gryffindor.

Harry glared. "If this is your way of trying to help, it's not working. Besides are you on his side now? I thought you of all people would see the bastard's insensitivity!"

Ron sighed and shrugged, "I do see his selfishness…and yours as well."

"_WHAT_!" Harry imploded, aghast that Ron, who had always been reliable in his distaste for anything Malfoy, was siding with his git of a boyfriend now.

Ron put his hands up in surrender. "Now don't get all riled up, Harry. I'm only telling you what I think."

"And since it involves shunning your best friend in the whole wide world, go ahead, Ron! Do tell me what is on your mind." Harry said sarcastically, still incensed with the way this conversation was going.

Ron pulled a distressed face. "Blimey Harry! No need to get your knickers in a twist! All I'm saying is that I understand where the Twitchy Little Ferret is coming from." Then suddenly realizing what he just said, he shook his head in amusement and said wryly, "Huh! Well, that's a sentence I thought I'd never say."

Harry spluttered and was about to comment when Ron put up his hand, cutting him off. "You know I don't like him and I probably never will, that's just a universal fact of life, kind of like how Snape will always be a mean bastard, good guy or not. But, and this pains me physically to admit, I can see what he's saying. You see, Harry, being around you has a side effect on most people. They tend to get attached to you and grow to love you mighty fiercely. You know those nagging sessions of Hermione you hate so much? Or my nattering on when I see that you're sulking and wanting to be alone? That's the side effect at work."

Harry raised an eyebrow skeptically. "So you're telling me that this _effect_ as you call it, is why you're forcing me into this little pep talk of yours instead of letting me brood in peace?"

Ron swatted his arm and replied with a laugh, "Yes! Now hush up and let me finish!"

With an exaggerated bow and a guffaw, Harry replied, "By all means, O wise Mr. Weasley. Continue!"

Glad that his antics were working on cheering up his friend, Ron went on, "As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. This side effect, well, it gets even worse when they fall in love with you, Harry, and believe me when I say it, because they do fall for you, quite hard actually and often. That's when it gets tricky. That's when they would do anything to keep you protected, to have you there with them alive, safe and whole that even locking you up in this drafty castle never to see the light of day becomes a tempting option."

Harry stared at his best friend astounded at the depth of his insight on Draco Malfoy of all people. "Wow, Ron. For someone who supposedly has an emotional range of a teaspoon that was pretty deep." Harry said, still stunned.

Ron puffed out his chest. "What can I say? It takes a mature man to see past his prejudices." Then he rolled his eyes. "Besides I'm not blind, you know. Although in times like this I wish I was!"

"Aww, is this_ your_ side effect from spending too much time with Hermione?" Harry teased, his features twisted as he made loud kissing noises in the air.

Ron punched him soundly in the arm. "Shut up, you prat!" Ron said defensively.

Still wearing his goofy grin, Harry asked, "I think I'm going to be extra nice to Hermione if she's the one responsible for this new and improved Ron Weasley, guru of my love life!"

Ron blushed and gave a small smile, "Don't you have somewhere else to be other than here taunting your best mate in whole wide world?"

Suddenly remembering his furious boyfriend, Harry swallowed thickly and nodded, all thoughts of Ron's love life gone. He better hightail it out of there quickly if he wished to have any hope of reconciliation with Draco. He was almost out the door when he stopped and looked back, "Thanks, Ron! You've been surprisingly helpful and thank Hermione for me too, will you?"

Ron waved at Harry's retreating form before he quickly looked around and searched for the bushy haired Gryffindor. Perhaps he _should_ express Harry's gratitude to the smart witch although, of course, it would be in a slightly less platonic way than his best mate would.

_Finite._


End file.
